


Шепот

by Molly_Malone



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Accidental Marriage, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 17:23:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12775827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_Malone/pseuds/Molly_Malone
Summary: Всё началось с тихого шепота в его голове.





	Шепот

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Whisper](https://archiveofourown.org/works/718215) by [Tarlan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan). 



Шепот где-то на краю сознания заставил его замедлить на полпути вверх по большой парадной лестнице, ведущей в просторный бальный зал, как бы это описал Родни. Не смотря на прошедшие тысячелетия зал был в том же безупречном виде, как и во времена Древних. Он явно был сделан из тех же самых сплавов, как и Атлантида, хотя в отделке чувствовалось влияние народа, населявшего эту планету, зелёные и синие оттенки были приглушёнными, а лепнина на стенах и окнах более ажурной. Даже витражи были расписаны изящным переплетением кривых линий и цветных пятен, а не прямыми линиями и прямоугольниками по вкусу Древних.

Свет лился сквозь окна, рисуя разноцветные узоры на светлом мраморном полу.

Получить разрешение войти в большой зал оказалось на удивление легко, после небольшого недопонимания в самом начале. Арестрайанцы обрадовались и пошли навстречу, когда доктор Ингальт начал сбивчиво отвечать им на языке Древних. Лингвист и антрополог всё же выглядел неловко и Родни надеялся, что тот не пообещал что-то, что они не смогут выполнить. Еще его несколько смущало, что ему не разрешили войти в зал одновременно с Джоном. Тот пошел вперед и теперь Родни видел, как он стоит один в центре зала, а арестрайанцы расположились в два ряда по краям помещения.

Родни льстило, что они считают его более важной персоной, раз его путь по ступенькам и по залу усеивали нежными белыми лепестками. Он было направился к боковой стенке, где он увидел небольшие углубления — явный признак скрытой ниши, возможно именно там находился источник энергии, который до этого засёк его датчик. Но местные лишь снисходительно улыбнулись и направили его к Джону.

И теперь они стояли вдвоём с Джоном, залитые светом из окна на потолке прямо над ними, Родни вспомнил, что в этом мире сейчас примерно полдень и им обещали после этого пир. Завтрак уже был давно забыт и только волнение от того, что он может здесь открыть, отвлекало его мысли от еды.

Когда в двух шагах от них из пола выдвинулась колонна высотой по пояс, Родни вздрогнул, удивившись, что её активировало. Когда это случилось в прошлый раз, в зале Врат, Трия — капитан "Гелии", захватила Атлантиду и выставила их вон.

— Положите вашу правую руку на колонну, — провозгласил старейшина деревни, кивнув с улыбкой на плоскую панель на вершине колонны.

Родни на секунду засомневался, подумав о супер-гене Джона и о том, сколько уже проблем у них возникало из-за технологий Древних.

— А может это не такая уж и хорошая мысль, — тихо сказал он, но снова тот самый шепот коснулся его сознания, успокаивая, прогоняя все страхи. Он моргнул и посмотрел и Джону прямо в глаза, потемневшие от удовольствия. На губах у Джона играла улыбка и Родни смотрел, как он поднимает свою руку и кладёт её на панель.

Родни положил свою руку поверх руки Джона и не удивился, когда панель начала сиять.

Арестрайанцы вокруг них благоговейно вздохнули и похлопали правой ладонью по груди, Ингальт решил, что это местный эквивалент аплодисментов.

— Боги приняли ваши клятвы и благословили ваш союз, — заявил старейшина. — Теперь можете обменяться выражениями близости. — Жест "поторапливайтесь" похоже был везде одинаковым. — Поцелуйтесь.

И тогда до Родни дошло.

— О, боже! Мы только что поженились!

— Что? — Джон встал ровнее.

— По-це-луй-тесь! — начали скандировать в зале сначала робко, а потом все сильнее и громче.

А в его голове шепот эхом отозвался на это требование, и не словами, а ощущениями, подталкивая его к Джону. Его взгляд упал на рот Джона, он зачарованно следил, как его язык показался на мгновение быстро облизать губы. Он не понял, кто первым шагнул навстречу, а может быть они оба сразу, но Родни почувствовал как к его губам уверенно прижались тёплые губы Джона и по нему прокатилась волна такого мощного чувства, что после этого у него колени ослабли и всё тело потряхивало.

Арестрайанцы вокруг устроили овацию и когда Родни в удивлении оглянулся вокруг, он увидел, как они расставляют столы с едой.

Два часа спустя, настояв на том, что они не могут остаться на ночь и им нужно попасть домой сквозь Врата, Родни и Джон вернулись на Атлантиду. Ингальт очень нервничал и извинялся за недопонимание, но Родни его едва слышал. Он мог только чувствовать, как его заполняет тепло, шепчет ему на грани сознания слова приветствия и поздравления.

Родни взглянул не Джона и поймал его ответный взгляд, всё вокруг померкло и словно они остались одни в зале Врат, как в том самом кошмарном сне Джона два года назад. Только на этот раз Родни глаз от него отвести не мог, Джон был лучше любой возможной девушки мечты. И все его чувства, от которых он отгораживался и запихивал как можно дальше вдруг нахлынули и затопили его. И еще полузабытые воспоминания о том, что ему был нужен только Джон, когда его мозг разрушался из-за паразита.

Мир вокруг вернулся обратно вместе с голосом Вулси.

— Полковник? Доктор МакКей? Какие-то проблемы?

Родни хлопнул глазами, но не смог отвернуться, пока Джон не оторвал взгляд.

— Проблем нет, — тихо сказал Джон. — Разве что, кажется, мы только что поженились.

Удивление Вулси продлилось примерно четыре секунды, прежде чем он прокашлялся.

— Что ж. К счастью, у нас есть соответствующие протоколы на случай Неожиданного Брака, которыми вы с доктором МакКеем можете...

— Нет. Я не хочу...

И он совершенно серьёзно посмотрел Родни прямо в глаза.

— Родни? Ты... останешься женатым на мне?

Родни подумал о всех тех мостах, которые он сжёг в прошлом, поставив свою дружбу с Джоном прежде всего, и неожиданно понял, почему расставаясь Дженнифер тепло поцеловала его и ушла. Шепот в голове становился всё сильнее и с неожиданной ясностью он понял, что ему всегда был нужен только Джон, с самой первой встречи, словно это была их судьба. Годы напряжения и недопонимания испарились, когда он посмотрел в глаза Джона и улыбнулся.

— Да.


End file.
